Number 13
by Mandark
Summary: In the corporation of Mandark, Number 13, the best worker in the entire corp, is the most unlucky number ever. She encounters flirting, drama, hurt, and the rebirth of her true name,Felicia.


**"NUMBER 13"**

**By Mandark**

**EGO TRIP DOES NOT BELONG TO ME, NOR DOES,MANDARK, 12 OR MAYBE OTHERS. NUMBER 13 IS A OC OF MINE. **

"AGAIN!"

*WHACK*

"Argh!"

That was the third whipping this morning,As if Number 13's morning couldn't get anymore shittier, she had the flashbacks again this morning,Didn't have any damn coffee, And now her boss was probably steaming mad at the workers. She sighed and got up. "I need my damn coffee, _PRONTO_."

The maid took her command and rushed to bring her a cup of coffee. Number 13 was almost as scary as boss Mandark when she was angry. Perhaps even scarier.

"Thank you..."- she said as she took the coffee and sipped. It relaxed her a bit from the stress of hearing constant whippings around her. Luckily for her, she did not have to take any, since she was the most diligent of the employees. She was always on time and worked the hardest. But that also put a lot of pressure on her.

Mandark walked in from around the corner. "Ahh... Number 13. My best employee. I hope the day is going well for you?"- he greeted. "Yes, boss, everything is great!"- she responded with a fake smile, and continued to work hard. "You know... I could give you a less... demanding assignment... and you would still be rewarded handsomely..."- he offered. "Sigh. What would that be, boss?"- she asked. "How would you like to be... my personal maid?"- he asked her. She thought about it a little. It didn't sound bad. She would be away from the whippings, and she would only have to do house work. She thought it was a good offer, so she took it.

She worked hard cleaning his office. It was quite big, so there was a lot of work. But it was much quieter. She leaned down to scrub the floor under his desk. Mandark walked in and saw her bent over, with her head under it. He took the opportunity and sneaked behind her, grabbing her exposed booty. "Ahhh!"- she yelled in shock. "Hahaha! Relax. It's just me."- he calmed her down. "Oh... hello, boss! What can I do for you?"- she asked him. "There is a lot you can do for me, Number 13... but not here. Come with me."- he called and headed for the side room. She followed him.

Inside the room there was a huge bed with a single pillow. "Um... what can I do for you, Mr. Mandark? Do you want me to make your bed?"- she asked, confused. "No... I want you... to lie in it."- he told her and nudged his head to the bed. "Okay..."- she obliged in confusion. He lied with her and looked into her eyes. He had been secretly watching her on the security cameras. In his eyes, she was the most gorgeous girl he had seen. Even more so than his old love, Deedee. "So... what do you want from me, boss?"- she asked. He hold her hand and spoke to her with a tingle in his voice: "Oh, Number 13... I would be most delighted if you... would be my lover...". She gasped in shock. "But... I'm just an employee... why do you want me?"- she asked him. "Don't underestimate yourself, Number 13... you are much more than that. You are an amazing girl..."- he complimented her. She blushed, but she was still rather confused. Something in the back of her head was telling her this was a bad idea.

"Ow..."- she squirmed in pain. Sudden migraine hit her hard. "Are you okay, my love?"- he asked her, but she could not hear him. Her mind was going haywire. She was getting flashbacks of the past. She remembered. She did not belong there. He had forced her to be in that corp. He had taken away her name. He had taken away her life. He had taken away her boyfriend. It all dawned on her. "YOU!"- she yelled at him and pointed- "You ruined my life! And now you want me to love you? Not in a million years! UGH!"- she screamed as she stomped out of the building.

Mandark slumped down sad. He wanted to have her, but there wasn't much he could do now. He went to her cubicle to collect her belongings to remember her by. And there he found it. The harmonic protocore. Evil thoughts flooded his mind. With this, he could enslave the entire world. Maybe then... she would want him. She could not possibly resist the master of the entire world.

And so, with the power of the protocore, he put all the people under his control. "Ahaha! AHahahaha!"- he laughed triumphantly. But still, there was one person he could not control.

If only he could find her. His robots had been searching for her for years. Then one day, without him ever expecting it, they brought her straight to his doorstep. "Here is the unit you ordered brought to you, Master"- the robot reported and dropped her. Mandark looked at her. It was Number 13. She was unconscious. He picked her up and carried her away in his bedroom. He laid her down in the bed. She mumbled in her sleep, something about her dead boyfriend. He looked at her and drooled. She was still as hot as he remembered her. The same could not be said of him. Being the master of the world, he had completely abandoned taking care of his body. He had devolved into a big blob of flesh.

Mandark hugged the sleeping Number 13 and put his hand on her booty. It was as soft as he remembered. She woke up. "Wha... AAHHHH!"- she screamed and jumped back in terror- "NO! Stay away from me! I hate you!". That did not discourage Mandark. He had waited too long for this. "I don't care if you hate me. You will be mine. I will make you accept me."- he told her confidently. "I would like to see that!"- she brushed him off in doubt. He pointed a device at her and pushed a button. She felt her mind going blank. "You are under my command... you will serve me... you will love me..."- she fed commands into her head. "Yes... Master..."- she responded, hypnotized.

He grinned. "Ahahaha! Hahha!" Little,did he know,that she will be rescued by a unlikely hero, Number 12.


End file.
